When I see you again
by Phobbers
Summary: When two new stars appear, who better to look after the new born spirits than loving mage, Layla Heartfilia? The two spirits are entering their birth right but are faced with the challenge of blocked memories and twisted perceptions. Living like a different person takes a toll on you but it is even harder when people refuse who you actually are. *During GMG;ignoring Eclipse.*HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**This has a very far fetched plot which I honestly thought of at 3am… But I liked the idea so I am going to write this. This is just a trial and probably won't be uploaded to as much as my other Fanfic yet.**

 **WARNING: Lucy and Minerva are very OOC in this and there will probably be swearing later on, down the line.**

 **If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Please enjoy...**

* * *

Ever since the Tenrou incident, Lucy had been having strange dreams every single night however, what she saw in them seemed very familiar so she had begun to think that they were quite distant memories. It wasn't just what happened in them that made them seem familiar, it was who was in them. For some reason her mum was in them, which made no sense as Lucy knew that she had bee nan only child and that her mum had never had the chance to have more children even though she had wanted to. What made her heart ache was the looks her mum was giving these two little girls, the devoted one but within her eyes, she had a hint of sadness as if she knew something was going to happen. Lucy knew something was going to happen and it was the same something that happened at the end of every single one of these dreams and the same something which caused her to wake up screaming every single day.

 _Two four year old fraternal twins sat opposite each other playing tea party, one clearly enjoying it more than the other. The one clearly not enjoying it was a silvery-blonde haired girl with black eyes which had brown flecks in them. She was dressed in a baby pink dress, which she obviously hated, and was clearly a trouble maker, you could tell by her mother sitting next to the other twin, glancing at her every now and again with a curious look in her eyes. The other girl had long, midnight black hair and crystal blue eyes with white flecks in them. She on the other hand was dressed in a dark plum dress which she disliked, you could tell by the looking her eyes. As her mother left smiling, still with the sad glint in her eyes, the blonde one immediately stood up and began to use her magic. First she changed the colour and style of her clothes from a baby pink dress with ballet pumps to a red dress with black boots. Then she changed her sister's dress from a dark plum dress to a lilac dress and gave her sister's shoes into black boots as well but with little lilac bows covering them. They both immediately packed up the tea party and wondered into the woods to find somewhere to play with berries to eat._

 _After wondering around the woods for a while, they stopped next to a stream and unpacked their picnic. After eating a few berries and drinking their 'tea', they began to explore the clearing they had found even more. After not finding anything that exciting, they walked over to a stream where they saw something glittering gold at the bottom of it. Immediately, the blonde one changed her clothes into a swim suit and dived in to get the golden thing ignoring the cries of her sister. After being under water for several seconds, she reached the bottom of the lake and had picked up the golden thing. Just then, the blonde haired girl heard a scream from the surface and immediately turned around and tried to swim up. She had almost reached the surface when she felt someone pull her down under the water, not letting her go to her sister. Immediately, the girl turned around to punch the thing in the face and saw a royal blue mermaid holding her down. For a moment she did nothing but then she heard her sister scream. She turned around, went back to her first plan, and punched the mermaid in the face. After the mermaid let her go, she swam to the surface to look for her sister and found a puddle of blood with a piece of fabric turning a dark plum from violet._

 _The girl immediately flipped. Emitting a black aura, she followed the trail left for her of her sister's blood at an inhumane speed. She easily caught up to her sister but she was too late to save both her sister and herself. There was a bundle on the floor covered in cuts, bruises and broken bones. The near to lifeless eyes that focused on her, pleaded with her to run but her sister paid no attention and ran towards her, wanting to help. She tried the healing magic she was taught on her sister, it was working and you could see the evident glee on her face as her sister was returning form the brink of death however, just as her sister was nearly able to get up and run away with her, her sister yelled, "Amelie please run!" but they were both knocked unconscious. When the blonde one had finally shut her eyes, they took her sister as she was the 'stronger' one in terms of magic or so they thought. They were actually equals but as the blonde one was braver, she actually used her magic and because of that, her sister had been taken away._

 _That night when the blonde one regained consciousness, she looked around and realised what had happened. She cried but as her balance was no longer there, the girl once again flipped and went back down the war path. As she once again emitted her black aura, only much brighter than before. She stalked through the forest following the familiar presence of her sister until it abruptly stopped. When she noticed this she broke down again but not before going to the village and utterly destroying it. She sent off blasts in every direction, not caring if people got hit. Her clothes now changed to black as she rampaged through the town. Many people were falling unconscious.. or dead.. she didn't know. That was until she could not feel even the slightest bit of her twins presence. When this happened she knelt down and screamed, "Millie!" in such despair that it killed all the wildlife around her and destroyed most of the buildings. After that the girl collapsed in the middle of the destruction._

 _A couple of hours later, people were cautiously returning to the village and upon seeing the girl in the middle of the destruction, they called her parents to come and get her. Once they got to the village they told the people something with tears running down their faces. She knew it was bad news but it got even worse when her mother walked over to the silvery-blonde haired girl and cast a spell on her. The spell shut off all of her memories of her sister but as a side effect, it made her act like her sister did and/or believed she would. As the spell took place she felt great pain as the little girl's magic was bound and her memories were replaced with those of being an only child and all those happy, liberating memories she had were replaced by her mother taking her sister's place. When the pain got the much, Lucy was starting to leave the dream but not before she saw the once silvery-blond hair turning into such a familiar shade._

And with that, she woke up. Just like she had every other day since returning to Tenrou. Even though her guild mates believed these dreams to be a product of her avid imagination, she still believed them to be memories of something even though they didn't seem very true to her.

She felt like something was going to happen today. It was the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games and she felt compelled to take part in the game, no matter what. She just felt like she needed to be there. With that, Lucy got up and left the room, going to join Fairy Tail on the balcony. Waiting to see why she had such premonitions about today.

* * *

Minerva had just woken up from another nightmare. It wasn't like they were uncommon for her, but it was ever since Fairy Tail had returned from Tenrou Island. Even though she knew it was probably coincidence, she felt ready to kick some fairies but for her not being able to sleep properly. As she got dressed into the Sabertooth uniform and headed over to the guild, she thought over her nightmare.

 _It was the same as usual, the so-called training her father had given her and how difficult it was to learn as she knew at that age she wasn't supposed to learn the magic of the war gods to that level. She couldn't remember why now but just looking back, she felt the familiar sense of foreboding as Jiemma's hand clamped down of her shoulder before swatting her into the wall and if she was a fly._

 _However, this dream was different, ever since the Tenrou team had returned, Minerva began to dream of a childhood before the age of four. She didn't remember much from that time and watched on, hoping for something other than false information. Her hope was misplaced. She watched on as two contrasting young girls grew up together, doing absolutely everything together. It was obvious that the blonde one, 'Amelie', was a trouble maker but was extremely protective of the girl named 'Millie'. Their adventures seemed familiar to Minerva and she often watched on in fondness for them both. However, the ending, no matter the adventure, always ended the same._

 _The blonde one desperately healing her sister only to be knocked out by Jiemma. He knocked the black haired one out too before picking her up and taking her to the same hell hole that she lived in. Then placing a memory block, power block and true personality block on the poor girl. After the girl woke up, her hair turned into an average black like her own and she started behaving exactly as her sister had, but the difference being, she had got punished and taught the wrong magic. She knew the pain of that and didn't wish that fate on anyone._

Shaking this off, Minerva entered the Sabertooth stand with the urge to do the trial today but strangely enough, not just to let off some anger at the fairies.

* * *

In the naval battle, there were two participants left. One was seemingly getting tortured. That one was a blonde whilst the black hair one was attacking her mercilessly. There was one second left on the clock when the black haired one finally relented and kicked the blonde out of the water sphere. Clearly out of here mind, the blonde croaked out, "Why Millie?"The blonde fell unconscious as the judges allowed her second place for taking that beating even though the black haired girl had planned the attack right up to the last second. Then it happened. Both girls suddenly had golden irises as their memories returned. The blonde fainted, not being able to handle the magical strain.

Minerva's eyes suddenly changed to a crystal blue with white flecks, not noticing a flaming fist coming towards her face, she uncharacteristically murmured, "Amelie, I'm so.. so.. sorry… What have I become?" The fist stopped and a look of confusion was present on each of the dragon slayer's face. They had heard it and there was no way that anyone was going to leave this rock unturned.


	2. Chapter 2

I am continuing this as I have only had positive feedback and I like the story so far, so thank you. However I will not be uploading this as much as my current Harry Potter one. x

* * *

Ignoring the big crowds, the sky dragon and god slayers rushed to help Lucy in the midst of all the confusion because even though they wanted to know what was going on, they knew that Lucy's injuries were a lot worse and that her magical stores were growing for some reason or the other. After about five minutes of constant healing, the two girls had to stop due to magical strain but luckily, even though Lucy was out for the count, her breathing had levelled out and her tissue was repairing itself. As everyone visibly relaxed at Lucy's condition, they turned around and glanced curiously at the now weeping Minerva. Everyone felt awkward as the usually emotionless and vindictive women broke down when a stranger had called her 'Millie'.

Natsu and Sting being the dense dragonslayer's they are, broke the atmosphere by yelling, "What the hell are you talking about?" and then yelling at each other for copying them but strangely enough not getting into a fight as even they knew the gravity of the situation. Erza being the most level headed in this situation carted everyone out of the area and into the Fairy tail infirmary to keep the situation calm and controlled. Even then did not one person turn around to witness Lucy's physical transformation just as Fairytail had not noticed Minerva's.

Minerva stood before them now with more delicate features, hair that formed ringlets at the bottom instead of being completely straight and blue eyes with white flecks in them. Rufus had noticed these changes in Minerva straight away but was too shocked to say anything. Shock coming both from Minerva's transformation and the fact that Fairy tail let their enemies enter their infirmary for a civilised chat. After a while of tense silence, Minerva finally choked out the words, "I have my memories back." Whilst the people of Fairy tail has no idea what she meant, it was a well known fact amongst the Sabertooth members that Minerva, whilst having an eidetic memory, somehow had no memories of herself before she turned four. Therefore she had learnt Jiemma's morals and had seen nothing wrong with anything she was doing as she couldn't remember her own conscious however, they only knew this due to someone spiking her drink with a truth-telling and calmness potions. Whilst the Sabertooth members were out for the count, Natsu, the densest boy on Earthland, started questioning the absolutely broken girl.

"You look different."

"This is how I am supposed to look."

"What do you mean, how you were supposed to look?"

"Jiemma isn't my real father. He kidnapped me when I was younger and placed memory and appearance charms on me so I would look and act like him."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but it had something to do with my twin and my own special powers. He said something about us being celestial beings sent to Earth to mature and learn magic. He always kept on saying if I keep you separate, you can get all the power and we can conquer the spirit world. But he was always drunk so I thought they were just drunk ramblings..."

"Your lying."

"Why would I be lying, I just got my memories back and found out that I have a sister who he has kept me separate from for the past 21 years of my life."

"You know you are 18 right?"

"I'm not, I just haven't physically changed in the past seven years..."

"Why not?"

"Because I am a magical twin. We age together so if we are not both conscious for our birthdays, we don't age."

"Oh, so who is your twin?"

"Amelie."

"Who is Amelie?"

Instead of answering anymore of his questions, Minerva shakily pointed to Lucy's bed. On the bed lay a bleach blond haired girl whose hair cascaded into ringlets at her lower back just as her sister's was. As Minerva pointed at her, Lucy screamed and shot up, one eye brown, the other one midnight black. She looked around in confusion before her eyes light up in recognition at everyone in the room then confusion again. The people watching her were confused as the different emotions in her face flickered. After a few moments of not saying anything, Lucy just stared at everyone as they drank in her new features. Gone was the voluptuous blonde, sitting in her place was a delicate woman with a more modest body. Her facial features mirrored her sisters the only differences being her hair and her eyes. After those calm moments of realisation between everyone there, realising Minerva was telling the truth, Lucy begun to hyperventilate and her magical levels began fluctuating. After twelve pulses of magical energy, Lucy collapsed again, a magical circle surrounding her as her limiter's broke and her memories were trying to return. Due to the magical strain her body was already under, she only managed to break the limiters and fully heal herself however, her memories were not returning and her current ones from age four onwards, were disappearing.

After the magical pressure deflated, they saw Minerva at Lucy's side crying whilst Lucy was trying to gain consciousness. Noticing Lucy struggling, the members saw Minerva jerk up and cast a diagnostic spell on Lucy, after repeating the process several times, each time growing angrier and more desperate, Minerva broke down at Lucy's bedside. Everyone was too shocked and cautious to make a move towards her except for little Wendy. Wendy knowing what spells she had just cast, ran towards the older girl, crying, and hugged her, comforting her as Lucy was a sister to both of them in each of her lives. After managing to pull herself together, Wendy notified the others of the results, "Lucy has lost all of her memories… she doesn't even know what her own name is..."


	3. Chapter 3

After several minutes of crying, Minerva collapsed, absolutely exhausted. That's when Wendy took charge and discussed the next couple of days with Erza.

"We can't let either of them leave this infirmary."

"I completely agree. If what Minerva said is true, then Jiemma kidnapped Minerva and abused her as a child making her adopt his beliefs and locked away her memories so it would be easier for him to control her. If that is true, Lucy would of went berserk as a child as magical twins shouldn't be separated, that means Lucy's lost memories are probably a consequence."

"That is true, as magical twins are rare, they either hold extreme power separately or together however, most people only believe they are powerful separately like Jiemma. In this case it is true as both are the leading mages in their respective fields however, if it wasn't the results would probably have ended up in death."

"Is it really that serious Wendy?"

"Yes."

"Are their personalities the same as before?"

"Most likely not..."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw how Minerva was acting. Most of the times the personalities will flip and worsen, kind of like if Yin and Yang. They balance each other out however, if they are separated, the balance is disrupted meaning everything will change."

"If this is true, our Lucy would of never existed."

"Sadly, that might be true however, as Lucy and Minerva must have pure hearts, it means some of their characteristics never change. When Minerva wakes up, we will ask her what Lucy was like before they were separated so we know."

"Okay, either way, Lucy will still be part of our family."

"She doesn't remember any of us. Not Natsu, not Gray, not you, not me, not..."

"Wendy, I know it is upsetting but we will help her to get her memories back and no matter what, you will always be her little sister and as her little sister you need to be brave for her and help her remember, okay?"

"Your right! We're family and we stick together."

"Of course I am right! Now lets go tell Sabertooth and set up guard duty as no doubt Jiemma will try again."

As they walked back to the main group to tell them what was going on, the rest of Fairytail entered as master had to pick the new team due to Raventail's disqualification. They all bundled in, quietly for the first time in their lives, mostly due to shock. Makarov quickly pushed his way forwards to announce the new team but was confused at what his eyes fell upon.

"Pray, tell me, what is Sabertooth doing in our infirmary with two unconscious girls and no Lucy?"

"Forgive me master," Erza began however, Makarov cut her off and directed someone from Sabertooth to answer. In the end, Sting stepped forwards, without a comment made from Natsu's direction much to Makarov's confusion and answered him.

"After the Naval battle, when Minerva broke down in the arena after Lucy muttered 'Millie'. She couldn't stop crying and staring at Lucy so Erza brought us here to find out what was going on with both Minerva and Lucy's strange healing. After several minutes, Minerva told us that she had finally got her memories back. You see when she was four, Jiemma 'found' her in a forest and 'took care' of her, teaching her magic in abusive ways and dulling her conscious to make her adopt her beliefs and forget she had a twin. After that we noticed that both Minerva and Lucy's physical appearances have changed and Lucy woke up for a bit however, her brain was at conflict with all the information and she passed out again. Good news, she is physically healed and has removed all her limiters. Bad news: she has lost all her memories. After that Minerva collapsed in misery having finally regained her memories and her twin, only to have them taken away from her again."

"Those poor children, magical twins nether-the-less… What unnecessary pain..."

After a few moments of silence, Makarov spoke up again announcing the plan, but not all the tactics, to everyone there.

"Right, before we get on to the more important decisions, we have to cut our two teams down into once due to the disqualification of Raven Tail, we will be getting the lower score, I know it is not fair, but the new team will be Erza Scarlett, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar and Gajeel Redfox with Mirajane Strauss as reserve. You will meet with the first master later on in the evening for the tactics."

At this Sabertooth seemed shocked. Makarov put Lucy over the event, something Jiemma would of never done for any of them. However, everyone had a burning question on their minds and it wasn't even Natsu who asked.

Sting spoke up, momentarily breaking out of his stupor to ask, "Why isn't Natsu not in your team?" For which Makarov gave a little chuckle, "On a smaller scale, it is because he doesn't listen to tactics at all, the only one who can even get him to pay attention in those sort of areas is Lucy but on a larger scale, it is because Natsu is the one who brought Lucy to Fairy tail. They do nearly everything together as they are best friends and he knows more about her than anyone, even some of her spirits."

Suddenly, Natsu spoke up, "Speaking of spirits, why haven't any of them showed up yet?"

"That's a good question Natsu..."

The sudden break off was because of what Natsu did next… He picked up Lucy's keys and began shouting at them, "OY WHY HAVEN'T ANY OF YOU SHOWN UP YET? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT LUCY?" Whilst both Fairy tail and Sabertooth dead panned, Natsu hit the wall courtesy of Loke. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T CARE ABOUT LUCY, I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET THROUGH MY GATE, SHE BLOCKED ME AFTER THAT BITCH BEAT HER UP!" Before the argument could escalate any further, Makarov took Loke to one side to discuss the predicament with him.

"Loke I need to talk to you in private about Lucy."

"Okay Makarov, just stop him from shouting at the keys, everyone is panicked and distressed in the celestial world as of Lucy's condition."

"Do you know the full extent?"

"No, the last I gleaned from her was great bodily harm."

At this the Sabertooth members were getting a bit angsty and nervous as they felt guilty but they had also heard of the relationships Lucy had with celestial beings through Yukino's fan-girling and did not want to come under the wrath of 10 of the zodiac keys, several silver keys and even the celestial king!

"Then I must warn you. After their fight both seals on Lucy and Minerva were broken. After doing a full body scan you will find memory spells and limiters on both girls and possibly even compulsion charms as I have been told that Minerva's attitude did an '180' after Lucy called her Millie."

At this Loke turned pale and trembled, "Did you just say Lucy called her Millie?"

"Yes I did child, why?"

"Did Minerva happen to call Lucy anything?"

At this Natsu returned to the conversation, leaving Lucy's side properly for the first time. He looked at the trembling Loke and his expression turned grim as whatever information Loke had, it was dangerous as the leader of the zodiac wouldn't tremble for no reason what-so-ever.

"Loke, Minerva called her Amelie. Why? Is that important, do we need to protect her?"

"This is a dangerous now. You said Jiemma took Minerva right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Everyone will need to hear this for both of their protection. Under no circumstances do you remove them from the room especially now that their powers are back. Understood? I will just return to the celestial world for a bit to ask how much detail I can give you."

"Loke wait a second!"

"What Natsu?"

"Lucy has lost her memories as well, you'll need to tell everyone and help them to come through on their own to help her."

"It's worse than I thought… Thanks for telling me Natsu. I'll be back soon."

Both men nodded and Makarov called his 'brats' over along with the Sabertooth quartet to hear the full extent of the situation. After a couple of seconds, Loke returned to the gathered group and addressed Makarov.

"I am aloud to tell you the full extent of the situation. So I suggest you sit comfortably and sort out some sort of guard duty."

"Okay, Gajeel I want you by the door, Wendy by the window closest to Minerva, Natsu by the window closest to Lucy, Rogue can you go to the right wall and Sting to the left wall. If anyone so much as comes in a 10 metre range of here I want to know."

After an affirmative yes, the dragon slayers all went to their positions and the rest of Fairy tail and Sabertooth gathered around Makarov and Loke. After a deep breath, Loke fiddled with his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down quite abruptly. Then he began.

"Twenty-five years ago, a new constellation was born and worshipped. These were twin stars, taking the form of Yin and Yang. Normally, spirits are just born in the celestial kingdom and trained however, for some unknown reason, the two spirits that would inhibit the constellation were born as human children with immense magical power. At birth they had limiters put on them to prevent the other children from passing out however, that magic were their celestial power making us unable to track, look after and train them in their respective fields. However, as you probably don't know, even though we are immortal, to some degree, and as our stars age, it becomes more difficult to travel outside of their boundaries and use their magical power meaning, that we have replacements and that is the same for the king. Our ruling body is decided by power, fairness and loyalty and it was prophesied that these twins would replace our current king in around a century however, their journey and their training were also forseen as well as their heart ache. We knew that people were trying to separate them so we searched for them as hard as we could to prevent that from happening. However, as you can see, we were too late and they have paid the price."

"Can you tell us who they really are."

"Lucy is actually Amelie Lucille Heartfilia and is the spirit of Yin. She is the embodiment of the 'dark' elements, aka. Stereotypically destructive elements like fire, her spirit is also the embodiment of night and the moons. As you know she is fiercely protective and loyal and extremely stubborn. Minerva's real name is Melissa Charlotte Heartfilia and is the spirit of Yang. Even though Yang is normally male in lore, Minerva is the embodiment. She is the opposite of Lucy and her powers are normally constructive elements like ice. However, although she comes through as strong, her temperament is supposed to be more docile and has the ability to break Lucy's stubbornness, able to make her see reason. She holds the same ruling personalities as Lucy and as they are complementary to each other they are completely fair."

"When Lucy wakes up, what do we do?"

"Help her to regain all of her memories up to now but don't tell her or Minerva about being celestial spirits and give her a choice about what name she wants. It could be one of the making or breaking factors as memory spells work better when you give someone a new name if you choose one fairly similar to their old one. This also affects recall of suppressed memories as there will be more cues associated with the name she has stronger memories for."

"I think I understand. Thank you Loke."

"It's alright Makarov, I will be back to re-introduce Lucy to her spirits – Aquarius is going to go ballistic. Did you know she and Lucy used to be best friends when they were younger?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's funny really… Aquarius just came back one day moaning about Lucy because she hadn't recognised her after being set up to dive for a false celestial key and she punched Aquarius in the face. After that day, Lucy no longer remembered Aquarius before that day and believes that her mum gave her Aquarius' key that day..."

"I would of never of believed it! Lucy always asks Aquarius why she hates her but Aquarius just glares at her and shuts her gate."

"Yep that sounds like her. Once Lucy wakes up can you find a way to call us back so we can try and help her regain her memories?"

"Of course Loke. We will find a way."

"Thank you and see you soon."

Everyone's eyes turned to the two girls on the bed. Taking in how much they complemented each other in looks and supposed personalities. Nobody knew what to say any more but one thing they could agree on was that Lucy was in the perfect guild however, no one knew the real her including herself now. After members of Fairy tail filtered out, the key members from before sat in melancholy. After thirty minutes, Wendy squeaked as Minerva begun to rise.

"Where am I… Oh I remember… Oh, that's not even funny. Hi Wendy."

"Hi Minerva, are you feeling okay?"

"Better than I have in years, who knew those dream were true?"

"Dreams?"

"Ever since you lot returned from Tenrou I began ageing again and I started to have these weird dreams of a younger version of me playing with another little girl, they started off so nice then after we got separated everything turned dark."

"Didn't Lucy say she was having weird dreams Natsu?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I know this is breaching her privacy but go get the box of letters and take out all the ones she wrote after the Tenrou incident."

"Okay."

"Why Wendy?"

"I remember that Lucy's been having weird dream recently and has come into the guild exhausted several times. She writes down everything what happens in those letters like a sort of journal, she does it to keep a sort of connection with her mum."

Everyone in Fairy tail briefly smiled at the golden hearted girl and sat in silence waiting for Natsu's return. After a couple of minutes, Natsu ran back in looking immensely guilty at what he had just done. He knew these letters were important to Lucy and really didn't want to do this however, he knew he would have to to help Lucy regain her memories even if it meant receiving a Lucy kick and a good berating once Lucy got her memories back.

After the searched through the letters for any pieces of useful information, both Erza and Gray found something to do with the dreams. Sabertooth hang around the back, not wanting to get involved with something this personal to a girl they just victimised. Minerva sat there trembling, waiting to see what happened to her sister after they were separated as her dream was the true memory. After announcing their success, Erza went first as her letter was older than Gray's.

"Here's the bit about her memory : _I had that weird dream again last night however, it's got more violent mama. It starts of with these two little girls having a tea party. The blonde one being a_ _right_ _devil_ _child_ _whilst the black haired one acts like an angel. As soon as the adult is gone they go exploring into the wood after the blond_ _e one modifies their clothes with magic. They turn up at the lake and the blonde one feels compelled to dive to the bottom of the lake looking for a celestial key she already has due to a compulsion charm whilst down there her twin is taken and she goes after her. Following a trail of blood, she find her sister and heals her as best as she could for her age however, once her sister regains consciousness, she yells 'run' but it's too late and they are both knocked out again. The black haired one is kidnapped due to having more magical power however, the girls are actually equal and they complement each other's personalities._ Does that sound anything like your dream Minerva?"

"Yes that was the main gist, what does the other letter say?"

"This one goes into more detail, it describes Lucy punching Aquarius in the face and then talks about when she regained consciousness : _These dreams are becoming more detailed everyday, the blonde haired girl who fell under the compulsion charm believed she was diving to get Aquarius' key even though she had it on her belt! After when Aquarius was trying to help her, she punched her in the face! Maybe that is why Aquarius hates people so much? Anyway, this time my dream went further into_ _what happened_ _after they fell unconscious. When the blonde one woke up she tried to track her sister but had no luck as it was raining. After this the girl flipped and emitted a deadly black aura. She went on to destroy a town in her anger and_ _despair_ _, luckily no one died however, once the girl neared magical exhaustion, she exploded the area around her and her mother cast a celestial memory charm on her so that it wouldn't happen again. This cut the mother's life expectancy in half and it caused the daughter immense pain. In the spell it said,_ _'let the memories be locked into the stars, and let them come back when thou art prepared, however if circumstance is forced, you risk losing all within a year'. It just sounds horrible, I wish I could stop dreaming this however, I am starting to believe that this is all real._ Why didn't she tell us that this was happening?"

"She probably didn't want you to worry. She was always like that when we were younger..."

"No offence Minerva but that was 21 years ago."

"Gray, that was low apologise to Minerva now."

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I truly am, I just can't believe that she would keep something this big from us..."

"It's fine, I understand that you meant no harm, I'm still adjusting to this myself."

Everybody looked on shell-shocked, Minerva was being reasonable, Sabertooth just couldn't keep their mouth's shut anymore. Skipping another awkward silence, Minerva started to discuss the necessities like guards.

"I suppose you are going to guard us so that bastard doesn't come back and brain wash us again."

"Yes, I think we have decided on at least two at a time with Natsu staying in here with you to help Lucy get some of here memories back."

"Who's taking the first shift?"

"I believe that Wendy, Natsu and Rufus should, if you could, as you will be the most helpful with Minerva and Lucy's adjustments and memory problems.

"Okay!" answered Wendy and Natsu

"I will stay until I have to go. If my memory serves me correctly, Sting and Rogue have a battle coming up against Fairy tail. I will probably have to be in our stand for that." answered Rufus

"Alright, any questions?"

"Um, yeah, who are you people and where am I?"

The whole room turned around and looked at Lucy who was frowning in confusion however, the most troubling thing was that her eyes were flickering in-between black and brown as if they couldn't decide what was the true colour any more. She looked around at the tear stained faces until her eyes settled on the girl opposite her. Her eyebrows scrunched up as if she was trying to remember who the person opposite her was as she knew this person was important however, she couldn't understand why the girl was crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy now acting how she used to, spoke what was on her mind, coming across almost as dense as Natsu. Her eyebrows were still held together in concentration and confusion as she questioned the girl opposite her.

"Why are you crying?"

"..."

"Did I cause it?"

"..no..not-"

"Damn, I did! I'm sorry! I don't understand how though all I asked was who you people are… wait… If your crying that must mean we are close to each other… I must say you do look familiar… oh well… I must be on my way."

With that Lucy stood up and looked for her clothes. Seeing the clothes that were waiting for her, she was not happy. Waiting on a chair next to the bed she was in was a green mini skirt and a pink strapped crop top, to say she wasn't amused was an understatement. She put them on showing open disgust and decided to test her magic out, it was feeling weird at the moment but not without a further thought, she changed the mini skirt into shorts, the crop top changed from pink to white and then tested her magic out on the hospital gown. Once again, her face changed into one of concentration as she was trying to remember how to do it, the other two small changes were reflexes, in the end she closed her mind and thought up what she wanted it to look like than made her magic destroy the current image of the gown and manipulate it into a new form. She opened her eyes, success, on the bed was a black leather jacket. She slipped it on effortlessly and transfigured her clothes to her body. Being successful, she looked around for her boots and belt, two things she never left home without and she was not disappointed! She pulled them both on and looked around the room at all the shocked faces, not bothering to make a comment, she glanced at the girl opposite her and found that her crying had stopped and a smirk was on her face.

"You know it would be easier to requip right?"

"Yeah but this is more permanent and annoys..."

The two girls looked away, obviously upset that the other couldn't remember the conversation. As it had now grown quiet, Lucy took the chance to look around at the other people in the room, they looked familiar to her as well. She glanced over them until she came to the pink haired boy who had been sitting next to her bed. She stared at him and walked closer to him until she was about a foot away, everyone stopped breathing and then dead panned as Lucy said, "I got nothing..."

She then returned to her bed and stared out of the window. "So are you going to answer me then? Nope? Oh well."

They all looked confusedly as she calmly walked back over to the window and looked out of it calmly. She was in a room on the second floor, if she jumped correctly she could make it and run away without injury, to her luck there was a big crowd leaving the building. "Must be some sort of lunch time..." she thought. To the others, she seemed to be thinking of something so nobody interrupted her, what they didn't notice was that she was quietly unlatching the window, trying to make as little movement as possible. She then stretched and unlatched the top bolts so she could open the windows fully. She glanced in the reflection quickly to see if everyone was still watching her, they were, distraction time. She turned around and leaned back against the window softly, starting to open it slowly. She then quickly gasped and pointed a 'trembling' finger at the corner of the room behind all of them, as they turned she jumped out of the window. Perfect landing! She ran into the crowd as the people in the room were getting to the window. She quickly changed her leather jacket to blue and walked in the crowd acting as normally as she could, trying to conceal her magic as she knew some people could pass out from it.

After several minutes, she came into the town square realising how stupid it was to escape without getting any information out of the people in the room. All she had been thinking was, "Escape! I need to find her." Whilst in the town, she knew she would have to find a magic shop and get some limiters then she remembered that she might not have any money. She rifled through her belt looking for money only for a ginger man in a suit to appear out of no where and say, "Looking for this Princess?" She didn't know what to say because the man had either mugged her or was a pervert. Either way she swiftly kicked him away from her yelling, "PERVERT!" Fairy tail members near by, who were out looking for Lucy at that point, chuckled as even t hough Lucy's memories were lost, she would always Lucy kicked or so it seemed. Another reason some of them were laughing as they could see Natsu and Happy crying on the floor in despair at the return of her dreaded kick. The ginger man just stood up and laughed.

"At least you haven't lost your dreadded kick, Natsu's going to be so happy."

"Who are you?"

"Check your celestial keys and make a judgement."

"I've only been given six forms"

"Check again."

Lucy thrust her hand into the key pocket and pulled out her key ring, "-" She just stared at the key ring with fifteen keys on. "When did I get this many?"

"You've collected them over the years ever since you ran away from home at seventeen."

"Why would I run away from home?"

"Please don't make me answer that..."

"Leo, please tell me."

"Shouldn't have put it past you to get it that quickly! -"

"Don't change the topic."

"After your sister was kidnapped at four, nobody could find her. Your mother placed a memory spell on you as you were endangering yourself and others however, this cut her life expectancy down and she died when you were eight… Your father turned power hungry and security concious according to Aquarius. He arranged marriages, built his empire and pushed you away from him as your mum's spell blocked some of your magic that gave you your unique look and you looked the splitting image of her. He arranged several marriages for you and often grew angry and distant towards you. You were virtually brought up by the staff. Then around your seventeenth birthday your father began to spend more time with you and you found out about the arranged marriage. You confronted him and he was forcing you into it. Not only that but he had confiscated your keys several times leading you to be extremely distrustful of him. Eventually you gathered up the courage to run away. Everyone was proud of you in the celestial world, we laughed when you joined Fairy tail as before your mother begrudgingly used the charm on you, she used to joke that you should join Fairy tail when you were older because -"

"-you're just as destructive and boisterous as they are sometimes… I remember… well only that bit. I feel so pathetic."

"Don't speak like that, most people don't go through half of this and you've kept on pressing through, most people would of quit by now! Anyway weren't we on the way to buy limiters so people stop passing out!"

"AHH you distracted me! I didn't use to have this much power..."

"Well you are coming up to eighteen!"

"Am I? Hmm… Guess I'm doing pretty well for myself then!"

"Why yes, yes you are!"

They walked to the magic store laughing. After browsing, she picked up a limiter in the shape of Yin and Yang and gave it to Loke to buy alongside with a black leather jacket limiter that she found to her great glee. He looked over the items he had been handed and laughed to himself as he went to buy them, much to the confusion of everyone else in the store, who was still conscious. After they had left, she quickly slipped them on whilst being directed to a stream by Leo, who had told Lucy to call him Loke.

"Loke, why are you taking me to a stream?"

"You need to talk to Aquarius."

"Are you kidding? She's going to kill me for loosing my memories of her!"

"I know but this isn't the first time remember and this time, you have a chance of recovering all of them!"

"Okay then… Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius."

A mermaid, that was overly dressed in blue, glided through the gate and started to yell. She had here arms crossed and eyes shut so she didn't notice the difference much to the glee of Loke! She had been the only one not present when Loke had notified the rest of Lucy's spirits and the rest of the Zodiac.

"What did you want brat? There isn't a fight going on! I was on a date with Scorpius."

"Wow… Is this what she's been like for the past fourteen years of my life Leo...Loke?"

"Yep! It changed ever since you originally said goodbye by punching her in the face, then you got the memory charm placed on you and didn't remember a thing."

"So I did punch her in the face… I wasn't sure you know! I think I dreamt about that the other day."

"Wait you can remember your dream but you can't remember anything else..."

"That about sums it up although I do think I knew those people in that room especially the girl who was opposite me… and that they were all kinda stupid to let someone with amnesia, who can obviously do magic they were not aware of near a window after not giving her any answers."

"Wait, that's how you escaped? YOU JUMPED OUT OF A FREAKING WINDOW."#

"Yes. Were you not aware when you creeped up on me in the street?"

"NO, I WASN'T!"

"Well you should have been otherwise I would have had someone with me wouldn't I?"

"Now that you mention it..."

Aquarius genuinely smiled, Amelie was back even though she did not know it yet! And she just had to get in on the fun!

"Yeah Loke, didn't you tell Fairy tail to bodyguard her because she had lost her memories again. If you didn't that was really irresponsible."

"Yeah Loke, even though I have no idea who Fairy tail is, there should have been someone with me not idiots who just stare."

"I completely agree Amelie, should we teach Loke a lesson."

"I agree… wait is that my name?"

"LOKE YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL HER WHAT HER NAME WAS?"

"You know everyone has called her something different."

"EVERY NAME WAS DERIVED FROM HER ORIGINAL ONE!"

"Was it?"

"DID YOU NOT EVEN CHECK?"

"Um… Course I did."

"HMM! COURSE YOU DIDN'T YOU STUPID LION!"

"Guys, can someone just tell me what my name is."

"Of course Lu-"

"STUPID LION, I WILL TELL HER. Your name is Amelie Lucille Heartfilia. Your sister calls you Amelie but your friends call you Lucy or Luce. I personally prefer Amelie though..."

"I prefer Princess, which is what most of the spirits call you as you won't let us call you master."

"Too right I don't! Thank you for telling me my real name AQUARIUS but Loke, why did you bring me to a stream to open her gate? I can do it on dry land."

"I didn't think you could princess as you hadn't done it before infront of me."

"When was the last time I did it."

"Before you punched me in the face."

"Oh… sorry about that… By the way where am I staying tonight and can I call you out again Aquarius as I need to find my sister but I can't remember her"

"Of course you can Amelie."

"Princess, you are staying with those 'idiots', as you so rightly called them, why don't we return to the room you were originally in."

"Okay then, see you later Aquarius."

"See you later Amelie."

Aquarius went back to the celestial realm, more content than she had been in ages. Amelie was back and her relationship was going strong with Scorpio. All she had to do was help Amelie to get her memories back and everything would be perfect for once.

Loke on the other hand was in despair, he didn't know that Lucy and Aquarius had been this close, it was almost like none of them could escape her. However, he could also see the good that both of them brought to each other as that was the first time he had seen Aquarius truly smile, without Scorpio's influence, in the past twenty earth years. They walked amicably back to the Fairy tail infirmary. Loke told her that she was friends with everyone in there except from some of the Sabertooth people and that they would be happy for her return. He also warned her that they were a very 'huggy' bunch as if she her true personality mimicked Aquarius' that was not going down well!

They strolled back into the room and Lucy had the decency to look sheepish even though she was quite proud of herself, Fairy tail knew this was an act from the way Loke rolled his eyes. Before anyone could hug her or anything, she darted back to her bed and decided to freak everyone who was there out. On the way back, she had gotten Loke to tell her that people feared Aquarius due to the 'collateral damage' she caused. Loke had just disapeared after telling a small old man something and all the people from before (excluding Sabertooth members apart from Minerva)were now in the room. She knew it was time to freak everyone out.

"Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius."


	5. Chapter 5

A very long chapter to make up for irregular posting in the past, present and future :)

This chapter is re-introductions.

To say that people had freaked out when she called out Aquarius' key was an understatement. First they were shocked as they didn't think she could do that then, when they saw her gate starting to open they screamed, somewhat unaminously, "STOP LUCY, DON'T DO IT." Some went on to, "WHATEVER DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS." Aquarius came through with the most pissed off face she could muster and glared at Fairy tail, Minerva, who had gotten back her memories of Aquarius, was a bit confused and just looked on in fascination. Fairy tail was preparing for damages and many more injuries when all of a sudden Lucy and Aquarius started laughing and high-fived.

"I thought Loke was joking!"

"Nope I have terrorised this guild."

"Really, you have to tell me what you've done!"

"When you met the pink haired idiot over there, I destroyed half of the port in Hargeon and the slave ship you ended up on. I also pulled everyone who had touched the ship into my tidal wave. The destruction caused the army to turn up. Once they were in eye sight I left."

"Oh my God… That sound's amazing!"

"It was but I was still holding my grudge and I pulled you into the tidal wave as well."

"I don't care! Half a port, I wonder what mum and dad would of done to me for that. You remember when I flooded the bathroom and stole my mum's gate keys because I wanted to play with you?"

"Yeah, everytime Layla called me out I couldn't keep a straight face! You were two when you did that! Didn't see put you in pink frilley dresses for the rest of the month with little pink heels on which were magic resistant!"

"Yep, that was pretty horrible but in the end I broke the charms and turned the dresses black."

"I thought your father was going to have a heart attack. I was watching it happen from the celestial world!"

"That would have been hilarious, Millie just stared at my parents after sitting down at the breakfast table with this look of 'really, I'm surprised it lasted this long on her face', we were sassy two year olds."

"You really were! I remember when your mum called me out later to play with you in secret, she couldn't stop laughing about your father's expression when you did that!"

"He should have been expecting it though, I mean honestly, I'm his daughter!"

"Debatable..."

"True that!"

"Amelie, guess what?"

"What?"

"You found another of your memories!"

"Of course I did."

"So modest…"

"I HEARD THAT YOU OVERGROWN FISH."

"OY BLONDIE I'M JUST TELLING THE TRUTH."

"SO AM I!"

"WATCH IT BRAT! You haven't got all your memories back so you don't remember any of my weaknesses but I remember all of yours!"

"Hmmm… that means I just have to get my memories back faster… Bye Aquarius!"

"Wha-"

Everyone in the room had fallen on the floor. Lucy had insulted Aquarius, gotten away with it and caused no collateral damage, it was a miracle. However, in the process they had acted kind of like Natsu and Gray and nobody wanted to know the outcome of the fight between the water bearer and the now super powered Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy had noticed their reactions and simply asked, "What?" Again all of Fairy tail deadpanned and face planted the floor. Not letting them get back up, she figured out what Aquarius meant but decided to ask Loke if she was correct.

"Open gate of the Lion, Leo… I mean Loke!"

"I can't believe that summon actually worked..."

"Were you watching what happened?"

"Yes."

"The memory I regained was of the punishment and of my sister's name right?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, bye!"

With that she shut Loke's gate and looked at the strange people in the room. They had just recovered from their severe case of 'She did not really do that… oh yes she did' and half of them rushed Lucy half berating her for running off, half making sure she was alright. Then the small, old man who seemed to be the guild master spoke up.

"BRATS! STOP CROWDING LUCY NOW! Right, now that that is over with, congratulations on your won over Sabertooth, thank you for returning to us Lucy and Wendy can you please do a scan of her to see what the diagnosis is with her memories, before you all reintroduce yourselves. I have a feeling it was something to do with what was in those letters..."

He walked off mid-sentence as a petite, blue haired girl rushed over to her and did a diagnosis spell. Immediately her brown eye flickered black as she remembered someone else casting those spells on her, several times to be in fact however, it changed back to brown when the 'pink haired idiot', as Aquarius so rightly called him, called her Luce. However, she now recognised the spells and the pale hands of her sister, in her brain she added about fourteen years to them and saw that they would be like her own, if not longer due to… She knew there was a reason but couldn't remember what. The blue haired girl saw the recognition go through her eyes and began to ask her some questions.

"This was done by a spell wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"While you were unconscious earlier, we looked through some letters of yours mentioning a dream you had been having, with two little girls, fraternal twins, do you remember it?"

"Yes… why?"

"It was a memory not a dream."

"So that weird spell at the end was real?"

"Yes it was, I think from that we can say that you have a year to recover your memories, any that aren't recovered are lost and hopefully that is all of it, I doubt your mother would have put a harsher one on you, even it that quick period of time!"

"True… A year is still quite short though… That means the memories were forced… How can they be forced though?"

"If your memories started returning but your body was put under great strain, the magic in your body would be forcing the remembering process to hurry up so it could get on to healing you. I'm guessing this is what was happening earlier as your memories were returning quickly however, the harm which your body was under broke some magic seals due to the amount of harm and the pressure on your magic to heal you, this means that your body skipped the remembering process and went directly to healing due to your magic being forced by your body."

"Um, okay, I'll take your word for it! You are really smart for your age!"

"Only on healing stuff, I was trained by dragon from a very young age!"

"Did you just say dragon? You can't of… I must be hearing things..."

"I did, I'm a dragon slayer and a healer."

"Okay… I think you are all going to have to re-introduce yourselves as I am feeling that dragons are a norm around here!"

"You'd be surprised!"

"Not helping Wendy!"

They laughed at this exchange, it was similar to when Lucy first found out about Natsu being a dragon slayer however, much more innocent with less violence! Then without giving Lucy a chance to recover from Wendy's admission, they began introductions, not even giving her chance to retaliate to anything they say because if she reacted weirdly towards Wendy, after summoning a giant blue mermaid out of thin air, she was not going to react well to everybody elses magic!

"My name is Erza Scarlett, I am an S-class requip mage. I am on your team, team Natsu, and we are very close. Our team started after I was sent to collect you, Natsu and Gray after Natsu stole an S-class mission and dragged you along on it with the promise of a celestial key however, I am very glad that happened. Also, I love a good slice of strawberry cake."

"My name is Gray Fullbuster. I am also on team Natsu and no, I do not know why we named it after flame brain. I loose my clothes without notici- WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

"Juvia wants love rival to stop looking at Gray-sama. Juvia is a water mage and is in love with Gray. Juvia was part of the element four when they attacked Fairy tail but, love rival accepted Juvia into Fairy tail effortlessly even though we caused her harm."

"My name is Mirajane Strauss. I am an S-class demon takeover mage however, I only got my powers back when Laxus went mental and tried to take over Fairy tail. However, I don't really go on jobs, I normally manage the bar and act as the relationship guru for the guild. Oh, and call me Mira!"

"I'm Laxus and it is fair to say that I went through a mental period as Mira so eloquently put it. I am an S-class second generation lightning dragon slayer. I have done very bad things in the past but, you helped everyone move past them including me."

"I am Elfman, a beast takeover mage. I am part of a team with my sisters Mira and Lisanna. It is manly."

"Hi, my name is Lisanna. I am an animal takeover mage on a team with my brother and sister. Just before the Tenrou incident, I returned from Edolas after you and Natsu helped to rescue everyone by freeing them from a giant lacrima using these pills that Mystogan gave you. I haven't known you for long but in that short time we did become friends and I hope we can again."

"Hey Lulu, I'm Levy, your best friend. We read all the same types of books, you're also not getting out of the novel you were writing by the way, and we normally sit someone trying to ignore the bar fights even though we don't mind them. Ummm… I'm a solid script mage and I am part of team Shadowgear. Other than that, I'm not sure what to say… Ohh, by the way you have to call me Levy-chan, it's the law!"

"Bunny-girl, I'm Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer. I normally work solo but I've worked with you on a few of the guild missions. I am a great singer and you have come onto stage with me sometimes."

"I am Lily, Gajeel's exceed. I apologise for his way with words. Anyway, I came from Edolas along with the other exceeds. However, I used to be part of the royal army over there and I have a form, known as battle form, where I become a bit bigger than Gajeel and my sword grows about twn times in size."

"Lushie, I'm glad your awake! I am Happy, Natsu's exceed, and I am part of your team. You like to spoil me with fish, go fishing every week and you don't Lucy kick us out of your house when we trespass."

"Tomcat, do not tell Lucy lies when she is in this condition. It can hinder the recovery of her memories. Anyway, while he tackles you, crying, I will introduce myself. I am Carla, Wendy's exceed and I look after her. While I do not have a battle form like Lily, I sometimes have visions of the future however, I have not learnt to control it yet. I also possess aera like both Happy and Lily."

"Oh, I never did re-introduce myself properly! My name is Wendy Marvell. I am part of team Natsu also. I am the sky dragon slayer and my dragon, Grandeeny, taught me healing magic as well. After the Oracion seis incident when the guild's alliance broke up, we discovered that my guild was really an illusion created to protect me. After that I came back to Fairy tail with you guys and you helped me to settle down. You were always there to comfort me when I need it and I will do my beset to look after you and help you regain your memories as after all, I see you as my big sister and what is family for!"

Everyone just looked at Natsu but he didn't know how to proceed. This was Lucy, his best friend, they'd been through so much together even though they hadn't known each other for so long. He just stared at her and thought it would be best to start at the beginning.

"I'm just going to go through everything we have gone through together Luce. As you can probably tell by now, my name is Natsu. I am the fire dragon slayer and my exceed is Happy.

"I met you when searching Hargeon for my adoptive father, Igneel the fire dragon. The guy posing as the salamander was holding you under an illegal compulsion charm along with about thirty other women. On my way to confront him, I knocked into you accidently and broke the charm. After getting pummled by the girls, the idiot left after giving me his crummy autograph and inviting the girls to a party on his yacht. After everyone dispersed, you took me to a diner for lunch and told me about your dream of becoming a Fairy tail wizard after explaining about wizards and your magic to me, not noticing my guild mark! After that, Bora found you and promised you entry into Fairy tail if you came to his yacht party. You found out that he was drugging the girls and attempted to fight him however, he had stolen your keys and thrown them into the ocean. I arrived and tried to fight but… failed due to motion sickness and as Happy was flying you away his aera timed out and you both dropped into the ocean. Once dropped, you found your keys easily and called Aquarius where you had an argument with her and she swept everyone into the harbour, destroying half of it, and left. Due to recovering, I beat up Bora and we ran away from the army to Fairy tail.

"You then followed me to rescue Macao from Vulcans. Half way through the walk you called out Horologium because it was too cold up the mountains. Once we got there you were kidnapped by the vulcan but after, I turned up, Horologium timed out and you used Taurus to battle him. I then returned beat up Taurus not understanding he was on our side, due to him being unconcious Taurus nor his axe returned to the celestial realm and the vulcan was using his axe against me so I melted part of it. I then defeated the vulcan and it turned out to be Macao. We then returned to the guild.

"We then formed team Natsu with Happy and went on our first mission. You had to pretend to be a maid for a perverted duke and we had to go in and destroy Daybreak. You got pissed off because the Duke only found fat, ugly chicks to be 'worthy' so we snuck in and you told me I could be destructive if you could read the book and find out why it had to be destroyed. In the end you read the book, we defeated the duke and you gained Virgo's key."

"Then me, you, Erza and Gray went on a mission to stop Eisenwald. After he barricaded us in a train station, you used Virgo to dig us out after we defeated everyone. I then went ahead and defeated Eisenwald. However, by the time you three had joined up, the wooden flute you had identified as Lullaby came to life as a demon and started to attack the hall where the guild masters were. Me, Erza and Gray destroyed it… destroying the surrounding area in process. So you did your job of damage control badly.

"I then stole an S-class mission and persuaded you to come with me. On the island we found Deliora. On the way there we kidnapped Gray as he was trying to take us back and we went to the island. We didn't have much of an idea what was going on. In the end, Erza also showed up demanding we return but, helped to complete the job first. We found out that some of our new friends were doing a moon dripping ritual which was having an adverse affect on people. We defeated these people and convinced them to rethink their ways. After this we all got in trouble but decided that Erza and Gray join our team.

"Your father then went crazy and hired Phantom Lord to kidnap you and sell you back to your father. Their first attack was unsuccessful however, you were then kidnapped by Juvia and locked up in a tower to avoid escaping. In the end you kicked the leader of phantom lord in the nuts and hearing my voice, knowing I was close by, you jumped out of the tower shouting my name for me to hurry up and catch you as your hands were tied up with magic cancelling rope.

"Next thing, you found out that Loke was a celestial spirit. I don't really know how that happened but you saved him and he joined your key ring, being bound as your protector.

"We then went on holiday and Erza and Happy were kidnapped by some of Erza friends from the past. We went to save her and found out that they had all been tricked. After defeating them and convincing them to rethink their ways, you lot went on your way whilst I made sure Erza made it out alive. In the end I managed to save her but had to eat the lacrima to do it. We defeated the possessed Jellal and he left to destroy the Magic Council with evil Ultear.

"When we returned, Laxus had some sort of a breakdown and wanted to take over the guild. Evergreen turned all the girls to stone, Freed created a rune barrier preventing people who were defeated or over eighty to leave, they also put pain inflicting lightning lacrima up around the city and they all split up around the city. We had to defeat them to prove ourselves worthy. You defeated Bixslow and took out several of the lightning lacrimas."

"Our team then joined the Allied Alliance which was to take down Oracion Seis. We met Wendy, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. Wendy was forced to revive Jellal, who was not possessed anymore and we all had to go around and defeat the members of Oracion Seis whilst, Jellal took down Nirvana. You defeated Angel, a cruel Celestial Spirit mage, using Urano Metria, which Hibiki taught you, you then helped to take down Zero and Midnight. After it was finished, you helped to protect Jellal who was actually innocent of all of his crime. But, he stopped us and went silently. After, we returned to Wendy's guild to find that it had been an illusion to protect her and we helped to console her and convinced her to join Fairy tail.

"Next Fairy tail was sucked into Edolas. You were met by Mystogan who gave you pills to give people. You nearly got captured but you used your magic to get out of the situation and take us with you to find our counterparts. After giving us the pills, we could do magic as well, which you weren't sure of your opinion on and our counterparts took us to the kingdom to help save our friends. In the end we did just that with the help of Erza and Gray. We then helped Mystogan regain the thrown and was sucked back into Earthland with all the exceeds and Lisanna who we found to not actually be dead.

"Then it was the S-Class trials. You were partnered with Cana and helped her to win the trails. During this time, you helped her to tell her dad that she was his daughter and you helped to defeat many members who were trying to kidnap Zeref. In the end, Zeref did flip out and summon Acnologia but we defeated the guild and warmed Hades up for Laxus to take down. We then activated Fairy Sphere with the help of the spirit of the first master, to save ourselves from Acnologia's death roar as his attacks were feeding on ours. We then woke up after seven years.

"You then were met by your little sister Michelle, who happened to be an animated doll turned to evil to get you back. She helped you form the infinity clock with the rest of Fairy tail. You were then kidnapped by the reformed Oracion Seis, who did this. They fed you to the clock to gain control of it. Luckily, you broke free from the clock and we took all of Oracion Seis down and put them in jail

"We then had three months left to train for the Grand Magic Games so we went to a beach resort for magic folk. On the first day there we just relaxed then, on the second, we began training and we got out mission from Crime Sorciare, which we are in the process in. That night, we were taken to the Celestial world for a party to celebrate your return after seven years. You had a fun time but, nobody told you about the time difference so we missed all three months of training as one day there equals three months here.

"Then it was time for the Grand Magic Games, where we are now. On the first day we did a giant sky labyrinth which you enthusiastically called out Pyxis for, not knowing we had a normal compass on us. We came eighth. We returned to find out that Raven tail had attacked and drained Wendy. The next day Gray was targetted by Raven tail in Hidden and you then went on to battle Flare Corona. You took a beating because she threatened to kill Asuka and you could see her hair as a dagger near her, after I caught where you were looking I destroyed it and you began to cast Urano Metria. The guy who drained Wendy then drained both your magical containers and you lost. You felt useless and cried yourself to sleep even though he had only completed draining you near the end of the spell. The next day, Erza took on and beat all one hundred monsters in Pandemonium. Then, Wendy drew with the sky god slayer Chelia and became good friends with her. Then today, you battled the girl opposite you and for some reason you started regaining your memories but I'll let her describe that. Whilst you were healing in here, I defeated the two Sabertooth dragon slayers.

"Any questions Luce?"

"Nope. Wow, did I really do all that stuff? I probably could have been more useful though… But seriously, that sound like more than I ever thought I would do!"

"You weren't weak before and we all could of done more so don't concentrate on that."

"I wasn't you pessimistic pinkie!"

"Sure Luce, anyway, you need to listen to her introduction now."

"I think I know who she is, I just want to know why I was fighting her."

They looked at each other and both let out deep breaths, Minerva began.

"We were fighting because after I was kidnapped, I had several spells placed on me similar to the ones that were placed on you. However, this interrupted with my memory and made me into Jiemma's clone, he was man who kidnapped me. I developed his horrid beliefs and he taught me the War God's and Boundary magic. With his ideals I mercilessly attacked you but before I brutally dropped you out of the arena, you muttered something and all my memories came back. It made me breakdown and I realised what I had done and what he had made me into. I can never fully apologise for what I have done but, I hope you'll forgive me anyway."

"There was nothing to forgive by the sounds of this. The only thing I can get out of this is that Jiemma needs to be put down."

"Thank you so much Amelie.."

"Why do you call me Amelie when everyone else in this room calls me something that derives from Amelie?"

"That's bec-"

"And you seem very familiar and say familiar things."

"If you lis-"

"What did I mutter earlier to make you regain your memories?"

"AMELIE IF YOU WILL LISTEN, I WILL TELL YOU."

"Um… Okay..."

"You said… You said… M.."

"MILLIE?"

With that the blonde girl propelled herself across the room and tackled her sister onto a bed hugging her, crying, and whispering, "I'm so sorry I forgot you." over again becoming less comprehensible each time. That started Minerva off answering, "At least I got to see you again..." With that both girls were hugging, their previous images and personalities dissolved in the tears they shed.


	6. Chapter 6

To say that it was an emotional reunion would be quite the under-statement! After the better part of thirty minutes, the two girls had calmed down enough to notice the other people in the room however, this just made things worse. Even though Amelie had seemed like a strong person earlier, the sudden reality of not having any memories hit and it hit hard. Minerva had tried to ease her way out of Amelie's strong grip as she knew how her sister liked to look strong only to be surprised when her sister clamped down harder onto her as if she was going to disappear. Minerva's heart broke as she pulled her sister up to sit next to her properly on her bed just as they had done when they were younger.

 _Melissa could remember standing there watching her sister shaking, she was only three and she looked close to having a panic attack. She had once again been practising her magic, something she was forbidden from doing, and she had broke a priceless vase, something given to her father by his mother before she died. She looked at the shattered pieces and then at her sister. Knowing that her sister was going to take the blame for her, she shoved her sister into a wardrobe quickly and locked the cupboard, tucking the key into her now sweaty palm. She remembered what had happened, it had been the only time their dad had truly lost his temper._

 _Their dad had rushed in thinking an accident had occurred and that his children were in trouble but all he had found was his daughter shaking in fear and looking at the floor. Their dad had looked down and had saw the vase. His face turned ashen and then turned red going to a violent purple and with that he exploded in rage._

" _AMELIE LUCILLE HEARTFILIA YOU ARE A DISGRACEFUL CHILD. YOU HAVE NOT ONLY DISREGARDED MY RULES OF NO PRACTICING YOUR MAGIC WITHOUT A RESPONSIBLE ADULT BUT YOU HAVE BROKEN SOMETHING PRECIOUS..."_

 _He had continued to shout at her for five minutes and near to the end of it, he rose his hand as if to slap his daughter and held it there glaring at the girl. Sudden realisation had dawned on him as he saw his daughter's pleading eyes, a three year old should not have to wear that look. He just hissed, "I can't bear to have you in my sight any longer..." and left. Amelie stood there shaking, on the verge of tears. She took some careful steps over to the cupboard and unlocked it with fumbling hands but instead of letting me out, she got in with me and just sat there in shock. I had never fully forgiven my father over that, every time someone convinced me too, I just remembered his face and that hand going to smack Amelie and how helpless I was. We were only three… we shouldn't have even had to think like this…_

She looked down at her sister as she trembled and pulled her closer, as if to make up for several years of absence. The why did not matter to Amelie at the point in time, just the contact comfort was enough. It stayed that way for the rest of the night, whenever someone tried to move Amelie away from Melissa, she would hold tighter and shut her eyes, in the end they decided the best possible solution would be to leave her with her sister and get someone from Fairy Tail to extend the beds. After Amelie had finally settled down and fallen asleep, only Melissa and Natsu were awake. They sat in silence for a while until the dragon slayer could bear it no longer.

"That's not how the Luce I know or the Amelie we saw earlier today acts."

"She's only acts this way when she is truly scarred, well I believe anyway, what your ice mage said earlier surely left a mark."

"Gray?"

"That's the one."

"Ignore what he said, he acts like that when he is angry or upset with a situation, he lashes out on people to hide his own problems."

"Still, what he said did hit a mark… I've only been there for four years of her life, we are magical twins for Morgana's sake!"

"That's more than the rest of us and we consider her family."

"What do you mean? Surely she joined the guild when she was a child, that was always her plan! We were going to run away to a guild at ten."

"She joined a little over a year before the Tenrou accident."

"But… you can't have done everything you said earlier in a little over a year."

"We did and we came out of it but not always for the better."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I said about Phantom Lord, Lisanna and Tenrou. They left marks deeper than any of us could of imagined. We didn't notice at first but she always seemed a bit off every now and again so I followed her, and smelt her tears so I went to find out why… Even though her and your father had a rocky relationship, she always expected him to stop and see what his decisions were doing to hear, for him to reconsider but he never did until the Tenrou accident. When we returned your father had left her a series of presents and letters showing that he had changed her ways and that he had believed in her return, due to stubbornness he joked, however, we returned two months too late..."

"He's dead?"

"Yes and I know you will be sad over this but I won't say I'm sorry for your loss as that isn't what you need to hear right now. What you need to hear is that he loved you, in one of our letter's towards the end he said to find you and tell you that he loves you and that he hopes your happy and still alive. We didn't know what to make of this and put it down to delirium, I'm sad for you as you didn't get a chance at a happy childhood with him or a long enough relationship."

"Th… Thank you Natsu, please go on with your story..."

"You must stop crying first, he wanted you to be happy and this is hardly happy!"

"Okay… I'm ready now..."

"Anyway after finding this out, Lucy was a recluse for days, nobody could get her to leave her apartment and I was one of the only ones aloud in. She still hasn't opened all the letters or gifts, maybe you can do that later together, she will need someone who understands who her father was as I only know him as the man he became in her teenage years."

"And who was that?"

"The man who was taking away her happiness and forcing her into a loveless amrriage for his own gains."

"..."

"I'm sorry for breaking any good memories if I did."

"Too tell you the truth, I don't know him well enough and the memories returning to me aren't all pleasant."

"Can you tell me what you mean?"

"Maybe later but I am curious, why did you mention Lisanna?"

"After she returned, you must understand that due to that memory charm, everyone who was supposed to be there for her in her life had vanished and changed, she believed us to do the same. Lisanna actually joined Fairy Tail when she was much younger however, on a mission she was severely injured and sucked into an anima into Edolas. We searched for her and her body but found nothing, we had had to accept that she had died. Once she came back, she anticipated that people would surround Lisanna to catch up with her for a while and hoped to become friends with her too however, everything we had talked about was in a past she had never had so she began to feel left out. We also, unknowingly, began to visit her house less, it had gotten to the fortnight stage when I realised that I hadn't been going there as much so I visited her and she seemed so happy to see me, she didn't even 'Lucy kick' me out of the house. This kept up for several days until me, Happy and Lisanna went on a mission together. I had asked Mira to tell Lucy before we left however, she was requested for a job and had to leave straight away. She had forgot to pass on the message for someone to tell Lucy so when she got to the guild and found no one she normally talked to she started to freak out a bit, even though everyone loves her! Anyway our missions took longer than expected and we didn't get back until a week later. Once we had got back to the guild, I noticed that Lucy wasn't there and asked people if they had seen her, they said they hadn't for the past three days so I went to check on her. She thought she was going to be left alone again… I found her asleep in her own tears and decided to stay at hers for a couple of days as she needed convincing that we were not going anywhere. When she woke up, she found me on her sofa and was surprised, I faked being asleep as I wanted to know what was going on and she has a habit of speaking to herself, which is probably from her speaking to you as if you were there, she said things like 'thank Merlin, not again' and 'please stay' over and over again… she's such a weirdo, a poor, beautiful weirdo..."

Throughout this Melissa had just hugged her sister tighter and tighter, happy to see her become more relaxed and the corners of her lips gently point to the moon and the stars. She was listening to the problems her sister had had to go through alone, falling deeper and deeper into her own pit of depression until she heard Natsu's unconscious confession. She looked at him in shock and he of course didn't know why being the very selectively dense idiot he is… Then he realised what he said, turned red and walked to the other side of the room shouting good night. Whilst in the celestial world you could hear a chorus of, "About time!"

The next morning they had woken up at fairly similar times, Melissa was happy that sleep had calmed her sister down and had gotten he back to her old behaviour until she saw the real reason why. Reverting back to her 'heartless bitch' persona for a bit, she just had to see what Amelie's reaction would be to waking up hugging Natsu, and a couple of photo's would never hurt. A quick summoning of a camera lacrima, she doesn't know how it happened but she was not going to argue with the forces of magic which were so obviously in her favour this morning, a couple of snaps and the hiding of said lacrima finally led to much desired event. A tap on the shoulder, the slow reaction of her dear sister, a quick realisation and a 'Lucy Kick' later led to one ice queen Minerva breaking out in laughter and rolling on the floor laughing much to the horror of the Sabertooth member on duty.


	7. Chapter 7

Not sure when I am going to get to update this again this month so, enjoy these two chapters. Also, for infinitytimesinfinity8, I agree and a little bit of horses ;)

Sleeping was fun. Well it normally was… This is what Amelie/Lucy had believed throughout her whole life. What wasn't fun was sleeping in a room filled with a bunch of strange people, her sister and apparently her stalker. Even sleeping she could feel the pink headed dragon slayer staring at her, almost willing her to remember him however, all she could really think about was the distressing scenario she was in. So she decided to feign sleep and clamp onto her younger sister, determined to never let her leave her sight again because if what they said last night was true, they had not seen each other in twenty years.

Minerva knew that her sister was faking it but let her as the stress was literally rolling off of Amelie in waves. However, as they had both woken up at nine, when it reached eleven, Minerva/Melissa had had enough of her sister lounging on top of her so on the last chime, she pushed her sister off of her bed, only to hear her sister project a most lady like squeak. While she was laughing her head off at her sister, Fairy tail believed that this was an attack and was preparing to fight back until they heard Lucy reply to her sister,

"Ha Ha Ha very funny Min."

"I know! When did you learn to squeak like that?"

"Oh that is so not what I meant!"

"I know but that was hilarious miss dark red dresses and black boots SQUEAKS!"

"Do you want to start a war with me?"

"I have a few years on you missy."

"Technically I have twelve minutes on you Minnie."

"Well if you really want to start a pranking war, fine but, at least get dressed!"

"Ekk!"

"Oh my Merlin, you did not..."

Grumbling, she walked into the bathroom holding the bag of clothes her sister had given her. After taking a nice long relaxing bath, she finally opened the bag. Inside the bag were items from her nightmares: a pink mini skirt, green crop top and a blue denim jacket with heart shaped earrings. She just looked at them thinking it must be a joke until she checked the labels for her name, something which had been built into her to always do and found that in fact that these _things_ were indeed hers. The remaining Fairy tail members, and Minerva's token Sabertooth member, just saw Minerva sticking her fingers into her ears and looking out of the window calmly, extremely confused, they all just looked at each other until they heard the lights start to cackle then a shout of, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HOW CAN THESE BE MINE?" A communal gulp sounded throughout the infirmary and looked towards the door as Lucy strode out with a black aura behind her. She decided to enquire what these despicable things were from her stalker.

"You, Mr Stalker."

"Me?"

"Yes Pinky, tell me that these are not in fact mine."

"Um… they're not yours?"

"Don't lie to me you pink pyro, are these or these in fact not mine."

"They're yours… it used to be one of your favourite outfits..."

"You all let me walk around like a bimbo?"

"mmph mur mumph..."

"Speak up."

"Well someone called you a slut and you kicked them saying that you happened to like those clothes and you didn't believe that they show how active you in fact were."

"What the hell was I thinking? I mean co- How did you remember that?"

"I was with you..."

"You really are my stalker, I thought it was just my imagination."

"Luce… I'm not a stalker! Me and Hap are two of your best friends."

"Then why did you let me out of… Where do I live?"

"An apartment in Magnolia. How did you know that we were there every morning?"

"Why are you in my apartment every morning?"

"Um..."

"You are a stalker… LUCY KICK."

That seemed to both diffuse the situation and escalate another one because Amelie apparently believed her best friend, as Lucy, to be her stalker. This was going to be a long process… When it came to a time when they were going to walk about, Lucy refused to leave the infirmary in the clothes provided for her. They tried everything and after a good twenty minutes of trying to persuade Lucy to dress in the clothes to leave the infirmary and to buy more clothes, with money she had left over from her inheritance from her father and a previous job, Happy whispered a rather innocent yet rage inducing question, to everyone else in the room, to Lucy.

"Lucy?"

"Yes… Happy?"

"Why don't you just ask Virgo to bring you some clothes from the Celestial world for you?"

"She would do that for me?"

"Well she's done it before?"

"What sorts of things does she bring for me?"

"She brings outfits back for you which she knows you will like."

"Well that's nice of her… Happy, why do they look like they want to kill you?"

"I don't know..."

Lucy pondered over this bit of new information and went into a corner to ask her spirit. Seeing that she had forgotten about all of their past interactions, she believed that this should be a rather simple interaction. Nobody had thought to tell Lucy about certain… querks.

" _Open gate of the Maiden; Virgo."_

"Punishment, princess?"

"Punishment? Princess?"

"Oh yes princess, punishment."

"Do I normally punish you? And why do you call me princess?"

"No but I think it would be an interesting experience for us both princess. Also me and some of my siblings call you princess because you refuse to be called master. You view us as friends unlike some other celestial wizards however, we have a mutual respect for you and refuse to call you by your first name."

"Oh, okay then… What sort of 'punishment' do you have in mind?"

"I've always have been fascinated by whips princess."

"Whips?"

"Oh yes, there are so many types."

"Then your punishment shall be to get me an outfit with a whip of your choice and after you have done that, you must write a five thousand word essay on different types whips and your opinions on them by hand."

"Oh thank you so much princess, I shall do that right away!"

A few seconds later, Virgo popped back into view with a midnight blue steam-punk coat which had gold trimmings, black high waisted shorts and a white laced collared crop top with a necklace of black stars connecting the collar. After seeing the outfit alongside some dark red, knee high boots that Virgo had brought with her, Lucy's eyes lit up and she got changed in the blink of an eye, not caring who was in the room until she turned around to see nosebleeds on the faces of all the males, except Natsu, though he was still on the receiving end of a Lucy kick. She then turned back to Virgo, nearly jumping up and down in excitement to see what else Virgo had brought her and she was not disappointed. Virgo had returned with an updated version of fleuve d'etoiles that more than fitted with her new outfit with the disolvable key rings that only let her remove her keys and whip from her waste. You'd honestly had thought her to be five from her reaction to that but also to the book that Virgo had written on whips. After surprising Virgo with a hug, Virgo disappered with a very faint bemused look on her face, whispering "Thank you Princess."

Now dressed to impressed, Lucy finally let them take her around the town, after putting her limiters on of course. She practically led them around town before admitting that she had no idea where on Earthland she was going. The whole group deadpanned including Minerva who was trying to keep up the ice queen impression, whilst being tailed by the Fairy tail lot, had to facepalm. They were lost, so very lost so Lucy had the great plan of calling one of her spirits for help.

"I've got this guys! _Open gate of the archer, Sagittarius._ "

"Moshi Moshi Princess Lucy, what can I do for you?"

"I know this is rude but aren't centaurs meant to be the top half of a man on the bottom half of a horse?"

"That they are princess, why would that be rude?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a centaur?"

"I am a centaur, half man, half horse."

"Isn't that just a horse costume though?"

"It is but I am still half and half, I wear this to fit in with the other centaurs, the ones that trained me."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Why thank you princess, moshi moshi."

"Sorry for asking that… Anyway...Can you shoot an arrows to the infirmary, the main street and the closest clothing store please."

"Why of course Princess, where about would you like me to aim for?"

"Um… the window of our infirmary, the roof of the nearest clothing store and a lamp post in the main street please."

"Of course… I have done as you have asked however, may I ask why Princess?"

"Sure, if you shoot the arrows we know what way to go."

"But how will you find them Princess?"

"Oh… um… give me a second… _Virgo._ "

"Yes princess?"

"Can you get me three different colour twenty metre reels please."

"Of course I can princess."

…

"Here you go."

"Thanks Virgo, you may return."

"Moshi moshi, what are you going to do with those Princess?"

"I'm gonna tie one end of the ribbon to the top of that lamp post or rather stalker friend is. Then could you tie the other end to your arrows and shoot them to the designated areas again please."

"Of course I can princess."

…

"There you are, may you have a fun day Princess. Moshi moshi.."

"Thank you Sagittarius, I'll call on ya later!"

Her group just looked at her as if to say "really, just, really..." She looked to them questioningly and looked up to the sky following the blue ribbon that signified the closest clothing shop. She climbed up to the roofs using her whip and followed the ribbon jumping in between the houses, much to the surprise of her group. The first to break out of the stupor was Minerva who simply used her territory magic to end up on the roof and follow Lucy, barely taking any steps. With a smirk to the group behind her, she left, going after her sister. What she did not expect was Lucy to stop and wait for her before she used her magic again.

"I don't know how I know but you weren't supposed to learn that magic."

"I know what you mean but it is too late now... When we were younger our mother was surprised by our magic. She often said it was similar to the one magic but we could only learn magic that fitted our temperament. Jiemma must of known this somehow because he forced me to learn his ideals therefore I could learn the destructive magic that you were supposed to learn instead of the constructive that I was supposed to learn."

"Oh… how are we going to destroy him?"

"His power and image first, expose him as being weak. He can easily be beaten by most people in either of our guilds. Expose his weakness and people will leave him and he will get away with less. We can begin this today if you want. After and only after, we will go after him and we will make him pay for destroying our childhoods."

"What do you mean 'our'? He only destroyed yours and for that I will never forgive him."

"But in doing so he has given me the power to fight him back for destroying both of ours. Trust me, yours was little better than mine from what I heard last night… I will tell you later… this is supposed to be a happy day."

Amelie nodded and ran off again, yelling, "Catch me if you can." to hide the inner turmoil to their followers.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the second chapter of the 'post while I can' segment. Enjoy :)

Lucy was out of breath when she reached the clothing store, much to her own surprise, as she sensed the familiar magic of her sister behind her, she asked,

"I'm not really this out of shape am I?"

"You were previously a little over weight."

"You take that back."

"No, now if you would kindly enter the store so we can go shopping before the dweebs turn up..."

"Okay...moody..."

"What was that?"

"It was 'okay Minnie'"

"Of course it was."

"Well you were moody..."

"I thought you were supposed to be older than me, you're surely not acting like it."

"Oh ha ha ha… stalker's caught up. Let's go in… after you use your territory magic to place the arrow onto… the men's fitness stand."

"Deal."

The two sisters walked into the shop feeling very pleased with themselves as they saw their entourage (Natsu, Elfman, Wendy, Happy and Carla) being talked into subscriptions and the males being given modelling requests for the man's fitness magazine. The said entourage were extremely embarrassed and said that they would think about the 'promising' and 'life-changing' offers, backing away slowly. The man had only wrapped up his sale pitch when he saw Sabertooth's Minerva walking over with someone she was familiar with, fearing a truly destructive scene, having just noticed Wendy's insignia.

The two girls laughed at the man's response as the dumped most of their bags into Elfman and Natsu's arms, just before dragging Wendy off apologising for leaving her with the two imbeciles who were 'incapable of thinking with their heads before dashing into a situation'. They dragged Wendy around several clothing stores buying things for both themselves and Wendy, both feeling like she was the little sister that they had never had the chance to have… Another strike against Jiemma's name. While Wendy was quite embaressed, she enjoyed the day thoroughly with her two 'older sisters' however, she still felt a little sad as she knew the sisters were in different guilds and didn't want either of them to leave now that she had grown used to them whilst in both of their… 'states'. Also, while creating new memories with Lucy… Amelie… was nice, it hurt that she had been forgotten, taking her back to her feelings on the 7th of July X777. Although, the two older girls, knowing that she was sad, brought her ice cream. This cheered her up immensely as Lucy remembered her favourite flavour but, depressed her even more when she realised that that was the only thing she remembered about the little dragon slayer.

After finishing their shopping extravaganza, they headed back to the infirmary after Lucy dissolved the celestial ribbons with her whip. She was so pleased that she squealed again much to the amusement of the people around her and the acute disappointment of Minerva as she had to keep her façade and couldn't laugh at her sister's childish antics.

When they got back, they found Makarov and Mira trying to remove the ribbon from the infirmary window without destroying the wall. The group sneaked in and watched them from one of the beds, looking puzzled at their methods. Mira was in her Sitri form flying outside of the window as the ribbon was magic resilient and was infused with the pure magic of the celestial world, this was one of the worst ways to go about it. After a while, Mavis floated in and told the group what was going on. Both unfortunately and fortunately, Minerva could only hear Mavis, she couldn't see her.

" _They've been doing this all afternoon ever since the arrow struck. Since it is a red ribbon from a bad part of town, they think it is a warning so they wanted to destroy it to show that they were not scared. However, they have not yet realised that it has particles of celestial magic in."_

"Um, Amelie… who's speaking?"

"The ghost standing behind you."

"Stop joking about Amelie."

"I wasn't, there is literally a ghost behind you can you not see it?"

"Um… no because ghosts don't exist."

"You made the ghost cry."

"Ghosts don't exist."

"You know the only magic I use at the moment is opening a gate to another realm, if I can do that, why can't ghosts exist?"

"Because life and death are two different things."

"They're not."

" _She's right you know, you big meanie."_

"How are they not different?"

"Ghosts."

"Amelie..."

" _It's peculiar how she can hear but not see me… Only people with the Fairy tail insignia should be able to sense me at all… How close of a relative is she Lucy?"_

"She's my magical twin ghost lady-girl..."

" _Ah, that explains it… Magical twins do have bonds as deep as a dragon and their mate can. My name is Mavis by the way, unfortunately not all memories to do with me will be that pleasant."_

"Apparently not a lot of my memories are pleasant anyway… should I help them before someone from the council arrests them, or after?"

" _However entertaining a prison break may be, you'll have to do it before hand or else you may not be able to discredit Jiemma as much… Don't give me those looks, I am the fairy tactician after all!"_

Lucy gaped at Mavis and then her sister who looked like she was re-evaluating her beliefs. After collecting herself she went over to Makarov to make a fool out of him.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"We are trying to get rid of this warning message Lucy."

"Do you know what type of magic they've used to create the ribbon?"

"We're not sure."

"That's a no… Did you ask um… what was her name… LEVY… did you ask Levy to help, the amount she reads, she should be able to help identify it."

"We didn't think of that."

"Evident… so what sort of magic are you not that familiar with?"

"The lost magics and the rare magics, like your own."

"Uh huh… did it occur to you to give me a map this morning of the town after my escapade yesterday."

"No… why?"

"Oh just a thought…"

"Lucy..."

"Okay, I may have gone ahead of the others this morning so they followed me, thinking that I knew where I was going. We got lost in a rough part of town, not entirely my fault as who lets a person with amnesia lead a group around town, anyway, I called out Sagittarius and asked him to shoot arrows to the places we wanted to go to : a clothes shop, the main street and here."

"I see. That explains the arrow but, why ribbon?"

"I needed to know where to go after they were shot so I asked Virgo to get some ribbon so we could see the arrows from the roof top. Also, I happen to like ribbon thank you very much."

"Why couldn't we break it?"

"You asked someone with DEMON powers to destroy something, without using her powers, to destroy twenty metres of rope that is resistant to DESTRUCTIVE magic that was made by HEAVENLY bodies."

"Oh..."

"One item could of avoided this. One question could of made everything easier. Do you want me to get rid of it?"

"If you could… Mira, Lucy can get rid of it."

"How?"

"It was made by pure celestial magic wielders to be resilient to destructive magics but nothing can withstand this new function on my whip."

"What function may that be?"

" _Fleure d'etoiles: Black hole mode."_

"NO DON'T DESTROY ANYTHING!"

Lucy just ignored them and went to unleash her whip, only to walk up to the ribbon and tap her whip to it, immediately making the ribbon disappear. She just turned around and said, "I can't believe I got you twice." before hitting the floor, laughing at the reactions of Mirajane and Makarov who had fallen on the floor in defeat as Lucy had made it seem so easy.

A few minutes later, team Fairy Tail had returned and notified everyone about what was going to happen with the tournament due to both Sabertooth and Fairy tail's refusal to battle yesterday. As they were the two favourite teams, they match was scheduled for today and there would be another spare day before the fifth round if needed however, if that happened, Sabertooth and Fairy tail would need to provide members to work together to do a magic show. Now that Natsu was not in the magic games, the match was to be between the Twin Dragonslayer Duo of Sabertooth versus Laxus and Gajeel. The match was nearly a tie until the duo used up all of their magic doing a unison raid, only for it to be blocked and countered with Laxus' and Gajeel's more compatible unison raid, finishing them off before collapsing due to exhaustion themselves. This win encouraged both Sabertooth and Fairy tail to wait another day so that they could have more fun battles like that one.

That night Lucy and Minerva decided to pay a little visit to Sabertooth and start to discredit Jiemma. They were going to act like Lucy was an older sibling instead of her twin but still talk as if the twin exists. They walked down the street wearing glamours so that Minerva would look like her previous self and so that Lucy looked around twenty four – five, they age they were supposed to be.

They walked into the guild, Minerva walking like she usually would and Lucy diffusing the situation and announcing herself first to Minerva's team then to the rest of the guild when their jaws hit the floor at the sound of Minerva laughing properly when she was insulted by her sister and by the lack of broken furniture that would easily be hidden in one of Minerva's realms. That was how it mostly went…

How it actually went was Amelie walking into the guild next to Minerva, taking one look around the place and basically insulted everyone in there. And of course, Sting had to retaliate even though he was in hot water with Jiemma.

"What crawled up their arses and died Min?… What do you mean they have to sit like that when Jiemma's around… Well he's a prick so-… What a bunch of doormats… Stop insulting them? Naa."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know!"

"When the great Sting Eucliffe demands something lady, he better get it if you don't want to get your arse kicked blondie."

"You are so original Stingy Bee."

"Who you calling Stingy Bee?"

"You you imbecile. Come on… If you are going to have an argument or insult someone at least have the decency to do it right!"

"Now listen he-"

At this point Minerva decided to step in, "He does rather act like a bee doesn't he SISTER."

Taking the enormous hint, Sting dropped it but was ready to throw a chair at Amelie when she called him 'more of a pussy than a tiger'. Giggling behind her sister, who was looking angrily at her twin before dragging her over to the group who knew Amelie was really Lucy Heartfilia however, tonight, she was Sophia Heartfilia who recently woke up from being in a magically induced coma after seven years who had only just found her sister. This story wasn't far from the truth but, it got out of hand when Jiemma came downstairs after hearing a genuine laugh from Minerva.

"Who let this riff raff in?"

"I was about to say the same thing, you were wearing the same outfit the last time I saw you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sophia, Minerva's older sister."

"Impossible."

"Why would that be impossible?"

"...You look nothing alike and Minerva is my daughter."

"Our parents were bleach blond and black haired. And, if she is your daughter, you won't mind me casting a family charm to see if we are related or not."

"Go ahead. Minerva has no older sister's."

Amelie could of smirked right then. Of course he would make even more assumptions. Just because he took the child he believed to be the most magically inclined, did not mean that that child was older. She cast the charm to show Minerva's family ties within the room. Green ties went to legitimate family, no ties went to people who weren't part of the family and red ties went to people who were illegitimate family members. It was so much fun to see a red tie connect Minerva and Jiemma. It really made Minerva and Lucy's days.

"Illegitimate father, care to explain that? Oh wait, why don't you tell my favourite story! The one where you destroyed my family. No? Cat got your tongue? I'll tell it. Jiemma Orlando split up immensely powerful magical twins believing that if he split them up, one of them would get all of the power instead of both. WRONG. He drained both of their magical cores doing this and caused their personalities to flip. My little sisters went from being sweet and adorable to merciless, rampaging things. Amelie went crazy and destroyed half a village in her despair whilst, Minerva was moulded to cage her proper personality to adopt this bastards."

"That's enough lies-"

"Whoops my magic slipped, now he's a little tied down and gagged… Anyway, to stop little Amelie, we had to put her into a magically induced coma as the magical exhaustion would kill her. My family have been feeding her our magic to sustain herself until we were attacked that is. Hearing about the twins, people wanted to use Amelie's body as a carrier for spirits so they came after us. In doing so they killed my mother and turned my dad into a vindictive arsehole. He'd lost too much and took his only remaining active family member as little more than a source of magic. The last time we were attacked, I ran away to a private hospital with Amelie and put I.V.'s into us. However… the people after us followed so I used some extensive magic to unlock my second core, ward our room until I woke up next with necessities taken care of when needed. I then did the spell to feed my magic to Amelie to keep her alive. She was dying… I had to do something drastic so I created a sustainability and kept all of the processes going for seven whole years including going into her dreamland and teaching her about the world. I only woke up when my magic told me that Amelie would be all right for the next ten years. I promised her that I would find her sister and save both of them. It was purely luck when I saw the battle with Minerva and that Heartfilia girl on the nurses TV so I jumped out of the window. keeping the room secure for my sister, and made my way to Crocus. There's one thing I never understood until I proved to Minerva who I was. When I saw you nine years ago, told you her name, showed you her picture and explained to you everything about magical twins, why did you not tell me who she was."

"It was for power, she had it and needed to be trained properly so we could take what is rightfully ours."

"Well you misread the situation and taught her the .magic. And you call yourself a guild master. Minerva's core was made to master constructive elements and Amelie's was for the destructive elements you fool. Now they will never be as powerful as they could have been."

"What do you know? You said it yourself, you've been in a coma for seven years with a girl who hasn't seen the world in twenty years."

"You. Are. Pathetic. It's only out of respect for Minerva's decision that I do not remove her guild mark myself and take her away from this dratted guild now. She wants to remain for a little while but after doing that, I am restoring balance."

"What can you do about anything?"

"I'll give you a taste shall I? _Fl_ _eure d'etoile: a thousand blades."_

As Lucy raised her hand to whip Jiemma, Minerva stepped into Lucy's line of sight and placed her hand onto Lucy's whip cancelling out her magic and calming her down.

"Sister get out of the way, this man needs to atone."

"We still need him."

"And when we don't?"

"I will be helping you."

"A little taste wouldn't hurt the coon."

"No but it would hurt our plans."

"I don't care."

"Your eyes are turning black. Calm down, remember whose powers you inherited and who was supposed to teach us."

Amelie gave a curt nod and turned around to leave as she was trying to stop her aura from showing and her limiters from breaking. Minerva turned around after glaring at everyone and followed her sister. However, as Jiemma was trying to cast another spell on Minerva, Lucy's whip snaked out and cut his tongue in the blink of an eye.

"Don't try that again old man. Who knows what will be severed next."

Minerva looked caught in the headlights at her sister's tone and at what had just happened. She followed her sister out and they walked back to the infirmary in silence. Each learning something very new about themselves.

After getting into separate beds, they fell asleep. However, around 3am, Amelie began to sleep walk. She was walking throughout the stadium seemingly searching for something. Luckily, Natsu was walking around aimlessly when he noticed Amelie vanish around the corner. He followed her wondering where she was going. When he finally caught up with her, she started to whisper, "Where is she?" in frantic bursts and varying volumes. In the end, Natsu managed to manoeuvre her so she would go back to the infirmary and walked her back to the infirmary and put her into the bed next to Minerva. This proximity calmed her down and to make sure she didn't start sleep walking again, he got into bed next to her and fell asleep. What Natsu didn't notice was that Jiemma had seen this happen and was curious about the pale girls magical abundance.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It is coming up to exam season once again therefore, I am sorry but, my posting will become very irregular. Anyways… enjoy. X

* * *

Amelie woke up mid morning yet again but, at least she stayed in her own bed, or so she thought. Once she had regained all consciousness, Amelie looked around her and found that she was in a different bed. With no one else in the room that she regularly spoke to, or so she believed, she sought to come up with an answer for herself. She went through the possibility of being moved by someone for her safety, scoffing at the idea of sleep walking, breezed through the thought of actually getting into this bed in the first place and was contemplating over sleep teleporting when her sister walked in, it wouldn't have been the strangest thing she had learnt about herself all week!

"Good Morning Amelie."

"Can I teleport?"

"Um… I don't th-"

"I'm wondering how I got into this bed when I'm pretty sure that I fell asleep in that one, where Pinky is."

"I was wondering the same thing, maybe you sleep walked or someone may of moved you away from the window for security reasons."

"True, I did think of those but couldn't see a reason why."

"So you settled on sleep teleporting?"

"Wouldn't need a conscious reason. Plus, it isn't the strangest thing to have happened this week!"

"True, but why didn't you ask someone instead?"

"Don't know them well enough."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Magic?"

"No, yours. Initiate a conversation, they all knew you as Lucy."

"I don't know me as Lucy though nor do I know me as Amelie."

"Yet you are talking to me just fine."

"I hate it that you are rational, especially when I have just woken up! It's only 10!"

"Well, the last activity starts at eleven so I thought I'd get ready as I have to go back to Sabertooth."

"WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY WAKE ME?"

"Because you are not leaving this room so I was going to wake you when I had to leave."

"What do you mean I am not leaving the room?"

"You haven't got a seat and you can't stand in either of the booths due to associations people would make also, people are expecting Lucy Heartfilia to still be in the infirmary. How are they going to react if someone checks and it is empty."

"So rational… FINE."

"Honestly, how are you older than me?"

"Technically I'm both older and younger..."

"Ha Ha very funny, now I'm off, PLEASE don't cause trouble, I remember how stubborn you are!"

"Me… cause trouble-"

"Amelie..."

"It'll be fine Mils."

Minerva raised her eyebrow at the new nickname but, seemed accepting of it. She nodded unsurely and left the infirmary before changing her features to match her past self. As Amelie heard Minerva's steps getting quieter and quieter, she got changed and called out Lyra and Plue.

" _Open gate of the Lyre, Lyra. Open gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora."_

"Hello Princess, I'm so glad you are okay."

"Hello Lyre and Nikora? No... Nikora just sounds wrong… What should I call you?… Plue! I'll call you Plue. Hello Plue. What's so funny?"

"You've named him Plue twice now."

"Have I?"

"Yep! So what can we do for you princess?"

"Company and mischief?"

"I believe I can do that so what do you have in mind?"

"Well… you're the spirit of the Lyre so, I'm guessing, you can play songs which can compel people to do something such as sleep?"

"I can but it will affect you too."

"What if I put ear plugs in?"

"That might work so who do you want to make fall asleep?"

"The security team who are keeping me in the infirmary."

"Why are they keeping you in here?"

"I don't know but I want to go and see Millie and Fairy tail play in the games and... I don't want to sit on my own."

"Okay, lets get down to business then. I think they are announcing the teams in five minutes."

"Okay, hear ya in a bit Lyra and Plue!"

The girl went back to her bed and transfigured some paper into ear plugs, confusing her body guards. She then sat serenely on the side of her bed, put on her boots and swayed her legs backwards and forwards, becoming the picture of innocence. It was only when they heard music coming from the bathroom that they knew they had been played. Everyone had known that Lucy Heartfilia was intelligent but they did not account for the sneakiness she used on missions to be used in this environment. One by one they fell asleep, Lucy only found out when Lyra walked in from the bathroom holding Plue in one of her hands giving Lucy the thumbs up, signalling her to take the ear plugs out. Smiling, she did so and they headed for the arena.

Around ten minutes later, Amelie had found two seats in the stands for herself, Lyra and Plue.

Much to the amusement, anger and surprise of everyone sitting around her, Amelie was cheering for both Minerva and Fairy Tail throughout the whole thing. Those who were angry began shouting at Amelie to pick a side and in the end she did. She chose team 'sitting on the fence' and explained why, making the whole stand she was sitting in, emphasise with her situation and both of the guilds.

"OY, GIRLIE, PICK A FLIPPING GUILD!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"BECAUSE THOSE TWO ARE ENEMIES!"

"SO?"

"SO YOU CAN'T CHEER THEM BOTH ON!"

"WHY?"

"YOU JUST CAN'T."

"WELL I CAN AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?"

"NO, OTHERWISE WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME! WHY CAN'T I CHEER ON MY SISTER AND THE UNDERDOGS? THEY BOTH NEED CHEERING ON SO I'M GOING TO DO IT. FAIRY TAIL IS HOME TO SOME OF THE GREATEST WIZARDS WHO HAVE JUST WOKEN UP FROM A 7 YEAR SLEEP, SOMETHING I CAN RELATE TO JUST COMING OUT OF A MAGICAL COMA MYSELF. I HAVEN'T SEEN MY SISTER SINCE WE WERE FOUR. SO TELL ME, WHY CAN'T I SUPPORT THEM BOTH?"

Amelie carried on cheering for both teams with Lyra and Plue, even when Minerva sort of flipped and began to sort of torture people. Amelie assumed that that must have been part of her act and carried on cheering even when everyone else was booing. Minerva was her sister after all and she wasn't going to stop cheering for anything, even if she did question her sister's sanity. At the end when Sting forfeited to Fairy tail, Amelie cheered very loudly for both teams gathering looks from both guild. Sabertooth staring at her for cheering at Sting's forfeit and his 'sportsmanship' whilst, Fairy tail was staring at her in a 'how did you get there?' sort of way. Mavis, however, was just in the background laughing at Makarov who had fainted.

Once the games were over and the results were starting to be called, Amelie raced down to the arena to hug Fairy tail to congratulate them before going to find and heal her sister.

"Wow! You guys were amazing! Did Mavis give you that strategy because it was wonderful. You kicked all their butts and prooved the power of Namaka! I cannot wait to watch the reply once we get back to the guild! Do you know where Minerva is? I need to go heal her and ask what was the point of the kidnapping act? It was really weird and I didn't expect it… Maybe it was to encourage your guild to fight harder and become number one as she said to Jiemibitch that she would only stay in a strong guild and as they thought the fairies were weak and were beat by them, she has no reason to stay in that guild anymore, then we can see each other everyday and reconnect and-"

"Luce! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hey Natsu! Did you see them win? It was amazing-"

"Why didn't you just tell us that you wanted to see it in real life instead of putting us to sleep for an hour?"

"Because Mils said I wasn't aloud to leave the infirmary and was supposed to watch it on TV but that was BORING!"

"I couldn't agree with you more though you did make Master faint."

"Why?"

"He didn't expect you to run away to the stands."

"Oh well… Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why weren't you part of the team?"

"I'm supposed to be helping you get your memories back."

"How comes you weren't up to explain this this morning then?"

"Don't you remember last night?"

"No..."

"Don't worry Luce! Why don't we go find your sister so you can heal her and let the others collect their prize?"

"Okay! See you guys later!"

As they wandered off talking, Erza turned to the rest of the group, a little confused at what hey had just witnessed.

"Was Lucy adding a little odd to you, compared to how she has been for the last couple of days?"

"Yeah, it was like she was Lucy again, you know when she's excited and starts to act like a little kid."

"I couldn't agree more however, is this her Lucy personality coming back to her memories or did she revert back to it?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was fighting Minerva earlier, her personality went back to how it had been before the fourth day. She was quite sadistic and the 'act' that she played, was planned out during the game, not beforehand..."

"That's worrying..."

"I must say it is Gray… however much I hate to say this right now, we need to keep an eye on both of them and how their personalities change at different distances."

"That would be a good idea Erza. But, tonight is for celebrating, let the sister's catch up and assess what happened today, we shall begin this more thoroughly next week though Iwould like to know how she escaped the infirmary and how Natsu was able to reign her excitability in that quickly..."

"Yes Master."

"Now let's stop this moping around and celebrate the Fairy Tail way!"

As that party was going on, Natsu was running around below, looking for Minerva whilst Lucy was being carried by Happy. Throughout the journey, Happy had noticed Lucy's weird behaviour but, was too happy to annoy her to think more about it.

"Luccccyyyyyy, why are you so heavy?"

"Shut it you stupid neko!"

"You're so mean Luucccyyyyy!"

"..."

"What did you say Lucy?"

"None of your business you stupid fur ball!"

"Natsu! Lucy's being really mean to me!"

Before anymore arguing could be done between the two, Natsu could be heard laughing at them as if this whole memory thing had never happened. Lucy and Happy just looked at each other, questioning his sanity in silence. Something that was so normal to Natsu, that he couldn't help but play along for old times sakes, or he would of if he hadn't just found Minerva.

"Millie!"

"Amelie? I thought you were supposed to be in the infirmary!"

"I said I wouldn't cause any trouble so I just caused some."

"That wasn't what I meant… Why does my head hurt so much?"

"It wasn't me!"

"I know that! You just got here you imbecile!"

"I was just trying to help..."

"I know… I'm sorry Amelie… So what was the outcome of the game?"

"Sting forfeited to Fairy Tail and they won the games."

"Idiot Stingy-bee..."

"HEY! That's my nickname for him."

"Well, I've adopted it. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"I could use my magic but, I don't think that would be fair… However, you can now legitimately leave Sabertooth, ruin Jiemma and leave Sting in charge of Sabertooth so it can reclaim it's glory and get some new members."

"You've planned this all out, haven't you?"

"Haven't you?"

"Well… no..."

"And that is why I am the older one! Now can I heal you properly or not?"

"Fine go ahead… Can you do my head first? I don't think it was injured in the fight but, it stings so much!"

"Sure… sit still..."

Natsu and Happy both had their heads cocked to one side, trying to find out how their personalities had changed so much within a few seconds. In the end they just put it down to Lucy's weirdness being heriditary… but they still planned to tell Makarov what they had just witnessed.


End file.
